doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Returns!/The Dark Day Of The Daleks
Script In The TARDIS The Doctor, Katy and Maria try to get to grips with The TARDIS. The Doctor: Maria, hold that button down. Maria: I'm holding that one down. The Doctor: No you're not. Katy, pull that lever slowly. Katy: How slowly? The Doctor: For godness sake, just do it slowly. Now I'll keep control from here. Katy: Where are we going? The Doctor: Some time in your close future... Planet Earth.. The Daleks certainly know when to attack. Maria: Doctor? The Doctor: Maria, not now! The TARDIS lands with a thump, it suddenly falls in on itslef. The Doctor: Look out! The three run out of The TARDIS. The Doctor: Phew, that was close. You two pop off and do something while I fix The Ship. Maria: What's a Dalek? The Doctor: A Dalek is this big rubbery thing in this giant metal case with bumps on the outside. Maria: If we see one, what do we do? The Doctor: Find a musem, get yourslef in one of them glass cases, pretend you're from 2000 and stay for the next few days untill I find you. Katy: What will you be doing? The Doctor: Fixing The Ship. This is a great time to fix the chameleon circuit. Maria: What's that? The Doctor: Just go. Maria and Katy walk away. Maria: You know what? I don't think we'll see any Daleks. Suddenly a Dalek spaceship crashes in the middle of London. A Dalek steps out. Dalek: You will leave your houses. The males, the females, the young ones, the animals. Resist or you will be exterminated! A random man leans out of his window. Random Man: Hi Dlakek! Catch this! The random man throws a stink bomb at the Dalek. Dalek: Exterminate! Random Man: Dlakek! Want another one? The random man throws another stink bomb just before he is exterminated. The Orons Another spaceship lands. Maria: Oh for Goodness sake! Two alien creatures in London town! An alien steps out of the spaceship. Oron: We are The Orons! We must destroy you! Katy and Maria start running away. Katy: Let's get back to the TARDIS! Katy and Maria run in the wrong direction and come to a brick wall. Maria leaps and ends up sitting on the top. Katy: Go without me! Maria: NEVER! A Dalek appears. Dalek: Seek, locate, destroy! Katy: Go. Go now! Maria: No. Katy starts running as fast as she can (Which is isn't very fast). Maria: Sorry, Katy. I can't wait any longer. Maria jumps off the wall just as The Dalek exterminates Katy. Maria: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Maria goes back over the wall and sees that The Dalek exploded too. Maria: Katy! No! Maria then starts crying. Suddenly, Katy turns up. Maria: Katy? You're alive? Katy: Yes. Maria: But you were exterminated. Katy: That wasn't me. I am not sure what you're talking about. Katy and Maria suddenly get beamed up onto The Oron spaceship. Blue Oron: I am an Oron. You're exactly what we need. Maria and Katy get pushed into a prison cell. Blue Oron: Commander, we can continue with our plan! Commander Oron: Yes. Katy: What are you doing to us? Commander Oron: You see girls, we need other creatures to survive. Because you have travelled in time and space, you have DNA of other creatures. But we will need The Doctor. We have seen him before. We know one of his weaknesses are his companions. We will make Oron doubles of you to find him. Katy, it will be easy for you since we have already done you. Maria, we will need some of your blood. The Two Doctors Maria: No! Help me! Maria gets out and starts regenerating with the Oron copy of The Doctor, creating a new Doctor. Doctor: I'm alive! Granet Opal and human but still alive! The new Doctor feels his hearts. The Doctor: Wait a minute! I've only got half a heart. Orons don't have hearts but humans do! Suddenly The TARDIS lands on the spaceship. The real Doctor steps out. Real Doctor: Me? Granet Opal Doctor: Me? Katy: Never mind that! Help us! Real Doctor: Never mind that! I found a Dalek! Suddenly a Blue Dalek, Red Dalek and Gold Dalek burst in! Gold Dalek: Three Doctors are traced! Exterminate! Granet Opal Doctor: Time to escape! The Real Doctor gets Katy out while The Granet Opal Doctor gets Maria out. The quartet escape out of the spaceship and into a time/space portal. The Real Doctor holds Katy's hand while The Granet Opal Doctor has Maria in his arms. The Granet Opal Doctor and Maria have a kiss. The Granet Opal Doctor: I'm you. Terminate! Meanwhile, back on The Oron Spaceship... Commander Oron: Don't just stand there! In the portal! Blue Oron, Inky Oron, Pink Oron, Red Oron, Sargent Oron and King Oron leap into the portal, followed by Commander Oron. Commander Oron: The people we need are those four people! King Oron: The Daleks are coming! The Daleks are coming! The three Daleks go in the portal. Soon, The two Doctors, with Katy and Maria end up in 1963. The Doctors turn into two First Doctors while Katy and Maria turn into Susan and Babara. Susan: Oh Grandfather! We're back in 1963! Then, the quartet revert to Second Doctor era and so on. The Orons watch. Commander Oron: They must be terminated! Blue Oron, Inky Oron and Sargent Oron, switch to Dalek form! The three Orons switch to Dalek form. The three Orons go through the time hole. Blue Oron: Exterminate! Exterminate! The quartet run. They finally find The TARDIS. They run into it. Real Doctor: This TARDIS will be strong enough to crash through the portal and into the spaceship. The Real Doctor and The Granet Opal Doctor press buttons, pull levers and flick switches. Granet Opal Doctor: Here it comes! The TARDIS crashes out of the portal. Katy: Huzzah! The TARDIS keeps on flying untill it starts to crash. The Granet Opal Doctor has Maria in his arms again. Real Doctor: Take cover!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The TARDIS crashes and everyone fiants. Commander Oron steps inside The TARDIS and lifts Granet Opal Doctor out. Maria: MY PRINCE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! Maria trys to go with him but Real Doctor and Katy hold her back. Real Doctor: We can use the TARDIS. Real Doctor starts pushing buttons and pulling levers. They land on the Oron spaceship. Dalek VS. Oron VS. Time Lord Granet Opal Doctor is in a cage when the three appear. Maria: Sweetheart! Daleks and Orons are fighting each other. Daleks: Exterminate! Orons: Terminate! Maria and Katy are helping Granet Opal Doctor escape. Granet Opal Doctor's clothes are being given to Katy so that she can fill in for him. Both Doctors and Maria are escaping to the control room. Granet Opal Doctor: We'll have one chance to survive. Real Doctor: Nought more like. Real Doctor and Maria shape shift back to Oron form. Granet Opal Doctor: Oh no! He then trys to run and escape but Commander Oron blocks off his chance. Commander Oron: You must surrender or the Doctor, Katy and Maria will be dipped in the burning lava. It will burn them to death! Granet Opal Doctor leaps, throwing Commander Oron into the lava and letting the good three go. The Final Chapter Suddenly, the four get beamed onto the Army Lord's spaceship. Army Lord 1: Hello, Doctors. We belive that you have had some trouble with the Orons. Real Doctor: Yep. Army Lord 2: All Orons will be exiled to a parallel universe, never to be seen again. Maria: Including Granet Opal Doctor? Army Lord 3: Yes. It's time to go now. Maria: Goodnight sweet prince. Granet Opal Doctor: Goodbye princess! All Orons are teleported to the parallel universe. Army Lord 4: He can be a Doctor to another universe. Army Lord 5: Goodbye Doctor! The trio appear in the TARDIS. Maria starts crying. The Doctor starts pressing buttons and pulling levers. The End. Category:POMfannumber1 Category:Stories featuring Daleks